One method of improving the resolution in front or rear projection systems is to periodically displace projected pixels from an intended original location a number of times per frame. For example, a pixel may be displaced upward to the right and left of the intended original location and downward to the right and left of the intended original location during a frame, thus enabling about four times as much image content to be displayed during the frame, thereby increasing resolution.
Typically, the pixels are displaced by either refracting a light beam through a refractive lens and onto a screen as the lens is periodically moved to different positions for front projectors or reflecting a light beam from a mirror and onto a screen as the mirror is periodically moved to different positions for rear projectors. One problem encountered when using this method is that disturbances from, e.g., an audio system integrated within the projection system or located externally of the projector or vibrations from other sources, such as home appliances, people walking in close proximity to the projector, etc., can resonantly couple with an assembly containing the movable mirror or refractive lens, e.g., through the air or chassis of the projection system or both. This acts to degrade the performance of the projection system, e.g., by blurring the projected image or by causing a jitter in the projected image.